


All hope abandon ye who enter here（完）

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 想寫看看病態51與青年24。





	All hope abandon ye who enter here（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫看看病態51與青年24。

生命的消散只在自己的指尖之間⋯⋯

鮮血從頸子往下蔓延擴散，閃過劃開頸部的噴射血液，將被綁在椅子上的人皮膚開始慢慢剝離。

一旁的計時器安靜的紀錄著死神降臨的時刻，那個人左半部的皮膚已經與肉體分開，像小時候保健室內的人體雕像一樣，專注的將人的脂肪與肌肉層剔除。

將藝術品浸泡在福馬林池內，透明玻璃反射出來一具只剩下半邊身體完整的雕像。那個人臉上是平和安靜的睡眠容貌，嘴邊的笑容透露著一夜好眠。

他站在大樹前面看到了一具藝術品，那個人與深處其他那些上吊屍體不同，這個人安詳寧靜的臉與被分離乾淨的身體呈現對比差。

青年用手機記錄下來，往青木樹海繼續行走。煙霧繚繞，書海自身的鳴唱掩蓋過了青年行進的步伐聲，也掩蓋了在青年身後不遠處，黑影的腳步聲。

迷失在樹海之中，與死亡擦身而過的青年躺在一片枯草之中，閉上眼，煙霧籠罩。藥物帶來的副作用開始攻擊青年的感官，頭痛劇烈意識模糊。

也許自己最後的歸屬在這吧⋯⋯青年意識消失前，這樣的思考。

堂本光一抱著撿來的小動物回到了廢棄的小木屋，將門上鎖；這次的小動物他還沒用乙醚就自己陷入重度昏迷狀態。看了看他包內的藥物袋，行將就木之人啊⋯⋯

將人放在床上，旁邊壁爐的火光照映出人的面孔，睫毛好長⋯⋯將人的衣服用手術刀裁開，皮膚因為長期使用藥物的狀態下呈現薄脆浮腫，食指壓在肩頭上面，好似落在雲海之上，一個念頭閃過。

將浸泡乙醚的手帕壓在那人的鼻上，靜待幾秒轉身往工作台上拿了紋身用具與針管。戴上手術用手套，堂本光一將手帕取走，又補上了一針麻醉劑。

意識朦朧之中，堂本剛感覺到自己被關在黑暗中，全身動彈不得，疲倦感包覆自己，感覺上這片黑暗黑暗如同寒夜深海般，冰涼刺痛衝擊感官。

當堂本剛清醒的時候，發現自己躺在飯店內。揉了揉疼痛的頭部，身上被人換了一件乾淨的白色襯衫。

起身找水，看見了一封印上封蠟的信件放在桌上，上面深紫色的花體字漂亮的像是晚宴邀請函一樣。

拆開信，裡頭寫著但丁神曲中的地獄篇。堂本剛摸索著這質地細緻的信紙，想到了那刺痛感。轉頭往浴室走去，將衣服褪下，背上紅色的蝴蝶飛舞在自己的肩頭上。

堂本光一沒想到自己給人紋身還得貢獻自己的一管血，那個人凝血功能低下，才抽了半管血準備替蝴蝶繼續上色那血就出問題了。看著顏色上到一半的蝴蝶，下意識的就拿起新的針管對自己的動脈下去。

不知道那個人醒來是什麼樣的反應，消毒著器具，堂本光一想到自己在帶他入飯店時那些服務人員的神情，估計現在他應該醒來了，搞不好已經跑向警局報案。

不過報案了也沒用，自己早早清楚那間飯店的閉路系統，鈔票、襯衫、信件、房間到他身上他都沒留下自己的指紋與毛髮；登記房間的資料是他本人的，在樹海居然會遇見另一個同姓堂本的人也算是意外了。

喝光玻璃杯內的紅酒，堂本光一腦海中那隻飛舞的血蝶有了歸處。有點興奮的想著，那個人會不會找到自己？還有那個人會怎麼處理那隻蝴蝶。

神曲內黑森林中自殺者與女妖哈爾皮在書上對話，堂本光一替自己又填滿了一杯酒。外頭樹影婆娑，樹海內那些不知歸處的搖曳者依舊在痛苦哀嚎。


End file.
